


Just a Moment

by Miyuki_mist12



Series: Love in Defying Fate [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Just my boys being happy, Kissing, Language, M/M, May or may not be KH story compliant, My First Work in This Fandom, No particular order is set, kind of self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_mist12/pseuds/Miyuki_mist12
Summary: One-Shot collection revolving around Sora and Roxas.The moments they could've had and the moments they can have.





	1. Catch Me if You Can [T]

**Author's Note:**

> Work Un-betaed
> 
> Generally, each chapter is unrelated to each other. Some may have multiple parts depending on how things go. Ratings will also vary for each chapter, which means a possibility of some juicy explicit stuff.
> 
> The story for this chapter takes place after KH3 but diverges from the ending, because I'd rather pretend that everything is alright and the ending was just one fucked up nightmare.
> 
> Rating: T

It was a pretty normal day in Twilight Town. The city that appears to be in an eternal golden hour was filled with people going about their daily routines. Le Grand Bistro was flourishing as always, many of the residents eager to try some of the delectable dishes offered. Children and their parents gathered at the outdoor theater, thrilled to see what new adventures awaited the two protagonists of the game Classic Kingdom. Some were sitting on the roofs of the buildings, admiring the sunset that bathed the whole town in a glow of fluorescent orange. If one were to look at how all the activities occurred in a common area, they would think everyone in town were practically gathered in one spot. 

All except a certain couple.

Hidden in a corner of the Sandlot, were Roxas and Sora. The brunet pressed against the wall by the blond as they were locked in a tight embrace along with eager passionate kisses. The two eventually broke from the kiss once the need for air came, both admiring the other with equal gazes of love and desire as they were catching their breaths.

The Sandlot was an ideal spot for their moment, as everything in that surrounding area was blocked off from the public for the time being. Something about renovations to build a better stadium for both Struggle and some other sport that involves a zero-gravity field with a ball. Not one of the residents knew how the town would pull that off. Even old Uncle Scrooge McDuck considered the idea just a crazy endeavor organized by a bunch of loons that were aiming too high and are unable to deliver.

“I’m telling ya! Wasting of time and Munny they are!” the wealthy duck would rant shaking his head.

Nevertheless, this particular scenario proved to be a convenience for the boys. Especially since this was the first time in a while that they got to see each other. Despite the whole ordeal with Xehanort and Organization XIII finished, it turns out there were more worlds that were uncovered. Which meant them having their own troubles with the Heartless. Which also meant more work for the expanded guardians of light. 

Sora had recently begun training under Aqua, the latter deciding to take him as her successor, realizing now he will benefit greatly from it, along with how Sora has shown immense potential to be a Keyblade Master with his current skills and abilities. Roxas was also in training, both he and Ventus would both be learning under Terra who had finally gained the title of Master. While neither lookalikes were all that thrilled at the arrangement, they knew better than to question the decisions of Master Yen Sid, who despite being elderly and retired from active combat has demonstrated more than enough times how formidable he still is. Plus, them cooperating made Sora happy. They would at least agree on how Sora wants everyone to be friends with each other no matter their differences. Riku was tasked with watching over Lea and Kairi as they both continued their training with the newest addition of Xion. When Xion wasn’t in training, she would normally be around Naminé, keeping the blond-haired artist company despite the latter preferring to keep to herself most times.

“You gonna tell me what Ven wanted to talk to you about?” Sora couldn’t help a breathy giggle as he tilted his head upwards to grant more access to Roxas as the latter leaned down to apply soft wet kisses along the length of his neck, moving up to his jaw before trailing back down to his collarbone.

Sora could feel his lover smirk as he continued to slowly tease his milky skin, strong arms tightening possessively around his waist.

“Oh, not much. Just that if I mess up with you, hurt you, make you cry, etc. he’ll kill me on the spot.”

Sora just blinked at the thought of what possibly occurred between two of his closest persons. One who he can state confidently he loves with the entirety of his heart, and the other who he had come to love like an older brother, “Ven really said that?...” he asked, a worried expression forming as he tilted his head. Sora really didn’t like the idea of them having such a conflict. He thought everyone would be at least cordial enough with each other.

“‘Probably didn’t help that I asked you out ‘without his permission’, as he puts it.”

The smaller keyblade wielder pouted at the thought that someone needed to give him permission to do anything. “It’s like he forgets I’m not a little kid anymore.” Sora sighed with a slight whine.

Roxas chuckled, “With how you are most times, I can see why he forgets.” he teased before placing a soft kiss on Sora’s cheek.

Before Sora could form a retort, the blond then stepped back to hold a hand out for his lover. “C’ mon. I’ll bet you the others are already forming a posse.” That’s right, they were supposed to meet their friends in the Courtyard for a movie. It was agreed that everyone would gather in Twilight Town since not only would they get to enjoy a movie, but also have dinner at the Bistro afterward. Of course, the boys were just too entangled with each other to keep track of time.

The smaller teen smiled as he gladly took the offered hand and let himself be lead from the wall, the couple walking out of the Sandlot back to the Trams Common. As much as they wanted to continue, the fact remained that they weren’t really supposed to be there.

The two walked in silence hand in hand down the silent streets.

The brunet then frowned as he considered what Roxas told him. “He does seem to be hard on you a lot....” Sora mused softly, squeezing the blond’s hand.

His lover merely snorted as they paused in their walk.

“What do you expect, Kitten? Ventus rivals Riku in being overprotective of you.”

It was true, after all. Ventus was fiercely protective over Sora, especially after being inside his heart for so long, witnessing what the young keyblade bearer went through on his journeys, the Wayfinder user promised himself a long time ago he’d protect the same boy who gave him his second chance. And apparently, that included protecting him from dating individuals who were previously his enemy. Riku, to his surprise, was actually more supportive in comparison to how Ventus reacted, though not without giving Roxas his own form of a warning in the case he messed up with Sora. Roxas couldn’t talk as he had also demonstrated many times how protective (and possessive) he was over the lovable key bearer. 

The brunette blushed at the use of the pet name by his other, “No, he isn’t!”, he insisted, “Ven’s just…...overly cautious. And Riku knows I can handle myself!”

Roxas let out a short laugh before pulling him into his arms, nuzzling the soft chocolate colored hair while inhaling his scent.

“They’re protective, Sora.” Roxas reaffirmed before bringing a hand up to cup the side of Sora’s face caressing it gently with his thumb while the smaller teen had his eyes closed, content with the gesture. Sora really cherished the times when his lover was being as sweet as he was now. 

“Always gotta look out for their adorable baby brother and make sure he isn’t corrupted by the big bad meanie.” The dual keyblade wielder teased, squeezing his fingers to pinch at the smaller boy’s cheek. 

Sora’s eye twitched, what was that about Roxas being sweet? He then batted the hand away from his face before pulling away from his lover’s arms. “Quit it, will ya? I’m not a baby, Roxas! And you are mean!” he turned away, crossing his arms with a huff, his boyfriend’s laughs just behind him. 

Despite how much the blond adored him, Roxas never passed up a chance to tease the hell out of Sora. However, what people forgot often was how capable the brunet was in countering his boyfriend’s quips.

“You know….” Sora smirked, making sure Roxas heard him. “It’s a bit late to worry about you corrupting me, Roxas. Seeing as how you already did that.” He stifled a laugh.

Roxas’s laughter halted, and he raised a blond eyebrow as he stared at his lover’s back, “Oh, so you agree with Ventus that I’m a bad influence?”

“Yep!” Sora chirped, rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands placed casually behind his head. “You have no shame whatsoever. I don’t think it’s even in your vocabulary.”

“Ouch.” Roxas faked a wince approaching at Sora’s back. “You wound me, Sora.” The blond then snaked his arms around the smaller teen’s waist holding him to his chest. While Sora was still not looking in his direction, he did relax in his hold, letting himself lean back against the taller teen. Sora cooed, “Awww, I’m sorry, Rox.” Reaching behind him to lightly pat at smooth blond locks.

Roxas then decided to see if he could gain a sympathy kiss from his boyfriend as he asked sweetly, “Kiss it better?” 

“Meh, you’re a big boy.” The brunet waved a hand dismissively, “Just walk it off.”

Roxas’s eye twitched. He could tell that Sora was playing with him. “You little-”, catching his boyfriend off guard, Roxas slipped his hand under his shirt and proceeded to tickle the shit out of the cheeky boy in his arms. “Let’s see you try and sass me now!”

The young brunet squealed and squirmed with every spot those fingers reached, especially the more sensitive spots which were given more precedence. “Oh God- Roxas stop!- I can’t-!” he gasped out while giggling loudly, with every attempt to break free stopped by the strong arms around him. “Roxas, that’s cheap!” Sora sometimes cursed how well Roxas knew his body, most times he was too….. preoccupied to really mind.

After a while Roxas finally paused, chuckling lowly at the brunet as he was catching his breath, “Give up?”

“If I don’t?”

“I’m sure you already know how it’ll play out, Sora.”

Sora flushed, a shiver running through his body in response to the husky tone, knowing what Roxas was implying. He turned around to wrap his arms around his neck giving him a sultry smile, leaning upwards where his lips were barely touching Roxas’s. 

“Remind me again?” He purred.

Now it was Roxas’s turn to blush, his heart beating rapidly at the seductive yet still adorable image that Sora was displaying to him. If they were at home, no doubt the taller keyblade wielder would pounce on the other without a moment’s thought. That playful spark that would appear in his lover’s vibrant innocent ocean blue orbs never failed to drive him crazy. Just when he was sure he had the agile brunet in his grasp, Sora always found creative ways to throw him off course. Not that Roxas minded, that was merely one of the things he loved about the beautiful brunet.

The taller teen chuckled darkly, “And how should I do that, Kitten?” He leered, closing his eyes as he leaned in to catch those soft pink lips in his. 

Only for his mouth to meet air.

Dark Sapphire eyes snapped open in confusion as their owner looked down to see that his arms were empty too.

“What the-!” He looked around rapidly, swearing he had an adorable brunet secured in his hold who, mind you, was also offering himself up to be ravished. It wasn’t until he heard a snicker from above, that Roxas spotted the plucky Kingdom Key wielder on top of a lamp post. Sora was balanced at the top of the post with one leg stretched behind him as his upper body bended forward with ease, looking down at Roxas with a smug smile. The blond only blinked as he stared up at the small figure that was his boyfriend before realizing that he’d been duped.

“Sora!!!” Roxas looked peeved. “Are you kidding me right now?!” He cried, his hands splaying out in an irked manner. Just when he was getting into it too!

The other teen giggled, “What? Don’t we have somewhere to be?” Sora cocked his head sideways innocently, “Didn’t get enough, Rox?” He teased.

The blond sputtered from his place on the ground before turning his head to the side with a growl, his face now a fire engine red. No, if Roxas was being honest, he did Not get enough. He couldn’t help but grumble how Aqua’s training had made Sora more slippery. While Roxas was no slouch himself, he had to admit that the brunet had developed a lot more finesse when it came to speed and maneuverability, his movements showcasing a more swift and acrobatic approach during combat. It actually suited him and made it more difficult for his enemies to reach him. While also making it difficult for his boyfriend to grab him.

Twitching again, Roxas looked back up to glare at his lover for being a tease, only for his breath to hitch with his heart beating rapidly. The sun that was gradually descending behind the structures was close enough to shine on Sora, his soft chocolate colored hair glowing in its rays, his ocean blue eyes glittering as he gazed back down at Roxas, his petal soft lips arching upwards in a soft loving smile. A soft breeze blew against chocolate locks, making them wave in a hypnotizing manner. The pure radiance and beauty that was being displayed in front of the blond made him feel a small ounce of disbelief on how it was all his to cherish.

Roxas still wondered at times what he did to ever deserve him.

The blond couldn’t help but let a gentle smile of his own form as his sapphire eyes gazed into the smaller teen’s. Damn, was Sora’s smiles infectious. 

“Heh. I can never get enough of you.” Roxas softly admitted, walking closer to the lamp post that Sora was perched on, chuckling at how adorable the smaller boy was with the deep red flush spreading across his face. Without another word, Roxas had a white glow around him as he sprung forward and flowed around the pole of the lamp post, swinging himself closer to the top. The brunet quickly backflipped onto the roof of a building that was behind the street lamp, landing nimbly, his body surrounded by a blue glow. The blond teen then leaped from the perch of the post towards the same rooftop, landing only a few feet away from the brunet. The two stared at each other for a bit before one of them broke the silence.

Sora smiled, “Munny for your thoughts?” he asked tilting his head to the side. 

Roxas let a small smirk form as he walked over until he was closer, chuckling softly as Sora pressed himself up to the blond, nuzzling against his cheek after his arms encircled his neck. The blond had an arm wrap around the smaller boy’s waist while the other ran a finger along the material of the choker wrapped around Sora’s neck.

It was a sheen black velvet collar that had the silver X symbol which used to be attached to Roxas’s zipper on the middle. Some time ago, the couple decided to synthesize and exchange their charms as a way for one to have something to remind them of the other when they had to separate for their own respective missions. While Roxas converted his symbol as a collar for his other, Sora, in turn, had the crown of his necklace made into a pin for Roxas to wear on his shirt. The blond thought he made the right choice in making the choker for his other, as not only did it make it blatant who the brunet belonged to, it also just looked beautiful on him with the way that the color of the material contrasted with the creamy tone of Sora’s skin.

Roxas focused his gaze on the blue orbs he adored so much. “Just thinking how I’d like to see you in my bed with just this on.” He smirked as he ran his hand through soft chocolate colored locks, chuckling upon hearing the soft purring coming from the smaller boy. 

Sora quickly recovered from his distracted state to register what Roxas said. He blushed heavily, seeing the glint in those deep sapphire eyes. The brunet was more or less used to how straightforward his other was, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t get flustered from it. That butterfly feeling never dissipated despite how familiar the two became in body and soul. 

The brunet smirked up at other teen before placing his hands on the blond’s shoulders and pushed down to use as leverage to jump out of Roxas’s hold. Sora swiftly did a backflip mid-air landing further from the blond. The lovely brunet smirked challengingly, 

“After the movie and dinner.” Sora started to slowly walk backward, his gaze still on Roxas who had arched a blond eyebrow in interest and was walking forward nearly matching his every step with a smirk of his own, 

“I sense a huge ‘but’ here.”

The brunet giggled softly as he winked.

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

At that, Sora instantly turned on his heel to flow onto the next rooftop over, knowing that his boyfriend will follow shortly. His hearty laugh echoed in the air as he flew, beckoning his other over.

Roxas shook his head fondly, instantly following suit as he flowed after his plucky kitten. Yeah, they might end up late for the movie. There are probably at least fifty messages on both their phones from friends wondering where the hell they are. He’d be expecting the stink eye from Ventus, stern looks from Donald, knowing smirks from both Lea and Riku, giggles from Xion, Naminé and Kairi, and no doubt more teasing gestures from the others. 

But, no matter. The couple smiled to each other, mirroring emotions of absolute love and devotion in their eyes. Both boys laughed amidst the rush and playfulness that came with their dance, the air caressing their faces as their little light-hearted cat and mouse game continued on the structures of the peaceful town. Knowing at the end of the day, when they get to spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms, taking a respite from the fighting, taking the time to focus on just each other…

It would be worth the embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I actually went and posted it. This thing's been sitting in Googledocs for weeks and I just now finished it to, I hope, satisfactory status.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to start these stories since I've been hit with inspiration from the long-awaited Kingdom Hearts III. As much as six year old me is happy after 13 years of waiting, present-day me is Not-So-Happy. I also wanted to write for the Rokusora/Soroku pairing since they've been one of my otps since 2006. And, of course, I wanted to write for the KH fandom but was never really brave enough to. But, it's never too late to face my fears (Heh, get it?).
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, my Sora's pretty cheeky lol. And Roxas is the snarky yet adoring guy that anyone would like to have. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I will see you in the next chapter (Whatever it may be).


	2. Together [E-T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canonverse KHIII - Final World. 
> 
> Roxas stops Sora after the battle with Saix and Xemnas, wanting to talk. About what, though? And is it really just talk that Roxas intends to have?
> 
> Rating: E-T
> 
> I know this scenario has been done to death already, but hey, everyone is allowed to add their own spin on it right?
> 
> Warnings: Maybe just one cuss word, but that's about it. Oh, and two boys loving each other. But if you needed a warning for that, then you clicked on the wrong story.
> 
> Crappy summary, I know. Hopefully not a crappy story :)
> 
> And I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. I really need a Beta (-.-' )
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I am genuinely surprised and touched from how much kudos and comments that were left for my first chapter of this collection? Thank you so much, guys! You really made my day with those! I'm also happy to be reminded that this ship is supported as well.
> 
> This story can be considered in the same verse as "Catch Me if you Can". I wanted to write something in response to the meeting between Sora and Roxas in the game, which I felt was very anti-climatic. Because c'mon Nomura, that was seriously the only interaction they got?

As Sora was leaving to confront Xehanort, Roxas dashed to catch up to him and grabbed his hand. Roxas walked quickly and with purpose as he pulled him along behind some rubble to ensure that they would be hidden from prying eyes.

Lea had watched them leave with a knowing smirk. Xion had stifled a giggle behind her gloved hand, also aware what her friend was intending to do.

“He sure isn’t wasting any time.” The redhead observed smiling.

The dark haired girl next to him smiled warmly as she folded her hands up to her chest. “His heart won’t let him,” Xion replied softly, internally wishing Roxas luck while also confident that the outcome will be very favorable.

\---------------

“Huh?” Sora piped in concern, yet making no attempt to dislodge his hand from the other’s grip. “Roxas, what’s wrong? I need to get going. And you need to rest” He really didn’t want Roxas, nor Xion and Axel (He would need to work on remembering that it’s Lea now) to attempt to follow him since it’s obvious that the fight with Saix (or Isa?) took a lot out of them. He barely managed to convince Ventus to stay behind with Aqua and Terra as the former kept insisting he accompany him despite his fatigued state. Sora was touched how concerned Ven was regarding his safety despite the two have only just met (At least he thought it was the first time). It probably was a good thing he didn’t come, Sora didn’t know how Ven would react to seeing Roxas and vice versa. Sora also wanted to give the trio time to be with each other since he knew from experience what it was like reuniting with close lost friends. But, why was Roxas so intent on talking with him?

The blond had stopped his other mid-sentence by spinning him towards the wall, the force of the maneuver nearly causing Sora’s back to hit, only for Roxas to halt the impact by wrapping an arm around his slim waist and pulling him against himself. Sora flushed as his hands instinctively come up to Roxas’s chest, staring up into dark blue orbs nearly identical to his own. He couldn’t help but be in awe of feeling a beating heart against the chest his hands were on.

The unreadable expression the blond had as he gazed down at the smaller keyblade wielder made him nervous for some reason, almost as if Roxas was looking straight into his soul, searching for….he had no idea what. 

Whatever Sora expected to happen, he never in a million years would foresee the former nobody doing what he did next.

Wrapping his other arm around him, Roxas pulled Sora into a deep embrace. The slightly taller boy nuzzling his face onto chocolate tresses, his arms tightening around the body against him. Sora silently gasped, making no attempt to move away. He noted how warm Roxas was and the faint scent of fresh dew mingled with something that can only be described as Roxas graced his senses. The calming sensations causing him to subconsciously nuzzle against his other’s shoulder. 

The brunet recalled admitting to his best friend how he would have wanted to meet Roxas, to get to know him outside of the clash between the realms of light and darkness. That moment in the dream world was probably the only time he really got to connect with his Nobody. The feeling of his hands held in the blond’s as his memories were wedged into the recesses of his own was a comfort in contrast to the overwhelming shockwave of emotions that came in the form of memories that were too strong to completely fade away. Sora would find himself harboring a longing for his Other, longing to feel him again, to be near him. 

But aside from the longing, there was the feeling of guilt. The guilt of not acknowledging his Nobody sooner, of not immediately understanding his plight. Roxas’s memories were that of someone who was living. And the thought of how he took that away inadvertently when he woke up filled him with the drive to make it right, no matter how much abuse his entire being would have to take.

Slender hands closed in on black leather fabric, deep sapphire eyes shut tightly. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted Roxas to know.

_I’m sorry. ___

_I should’ve done this sooner. ___

_I’ve wanted to see you. ___

_You have every right to hate me. I understand if you still do. ___

_I’ve been waiting for you. ___

__________The brunet didn’t look up, still unable to look at his Other’s face, still too afraid of what he might see in eyes of the person he unwittingly kept in the prison of his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________However, it appeared that Roxas would not let him keep himself hidden for long, as the hand moved to slowly raise his chin upwards, giving Sora no choice but to gaze back at the former Nobody._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora’s eyes widened, nearly gaping as he now saw a multitude of emotions in the blond’s sharp blue orbs. Even when he was challenged by Roxas that one time, when he saw him as just another Nobody, Sora knew that the other young man was different than the others in the sense how he managed to possess strong levels of hate and rage. When they met again in the Dream World, there was a sense of resignation mixed with hope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________However, it was different this time. Instead of hate, there was something akin to remorse, instead of rage there was acceptance, and instead of the cold intent of dismissal, there was…. adoration? The smaller teen opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why….I don’t understand...” He managed to croak out. Why was Roxas holding him like this? Why did he want to talk with him? Why did he want to do anything with him? Sora was increasingly becoming confused with the many inquiries forming due to the other’s unexpected actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was brought out of his thoughts when Roxas spoke. The other teen’s voice filled with a kind of softness and apprehension that was unlike the firm and cold stance he had when they had fought once upon a time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sora, I-” Roxas abruptly paused, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He looked as if he was struggling to find the words he wanted to make known. The smaller keyblade wielder couldn’t help but be curious as to what was making someone who he remembered as being direct and collected so hesitant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The blond then looked back, his eyes still anxious but alongside it appeared to be resolve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There are things I want you to know as well, Sora….Things that I need you to hear from me...” The brunet wasn’t surprised that Roxas would know what he’d be thinking. Though, just how much did the blond know? The realization filled him with both shame and fear. Sora moved to untangle himself from Roxas’s hold, but the arms around him weren’t letting go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxas’s mouth lifted into a small smile. Sora’s face felt heated as his heart thumped at a faster rhythm. Never before in the few times that he had encountered the blond did he see him smile, at least genuinely, towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He couldn’t help but think how he’d like to see Roxas smile more often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What you need to know is that I don’t hate you.” Roxas continued, “And that…. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora blinked, “Sorry? Roxas, what do you-” he was stopped by a finger on his lips, a small muffled squeak formed in response. Roxas smiled slightly at the sound, only to be serious again. He slowly removed his hand from the brunet’s mouth, this time moving it to his cheek where light tanned skin was stained with a strawberry red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry for everything, Sora. I was wrong to hold everything that happened to me against you, to accuse you of taking my life away when really, you’re the reason I even have a life. And now, you really gave one I can call my own. You don’t how grateful I am for you doing all that, Sora. How grateful we all are.” The blond’s deep sapphire eyes shone briefly, further emphasizing the honesty behind his words. “And,” He smiled, “I’ve really wanted to see you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora was stunned, he didn’t think he heard the other right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxas doesn’t hate him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s thanking him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he just said he had wanted to see him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Many emotions flared through Sora, the relief of now knowing that his Other didn’t despise him. His joy that he was here with him. And the comfort of being in his Other’s arms instead of the receiving end of an Oblivion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The entirety of it all had him clinging to Roxas even further, burying his head on his shoulder. The taller of the two buried his against the side of his neck, holding him protectively as if he was preventing some force from pulling the boy in his arms away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eventually, the two pulled back to take a look at each other. Sora was beaming at Roxas, his bright ocean orbs twinkling as his cheeks were stained a rosy color. Roxas was smiling gently at Sora, his deep Sapphire eyes filled with warmth as a faint pink on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora smiled shyly, “I feel like there’s more you want to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxas slightly chuckled, “There are.” He gently brushed some of the smaller boy’s hair behind his hair.  
“But, I’d rather tell you over ice cream and somewhere that’s not some creepy desert.” Roxas looked around their surroundings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The brunet laughed, “Are you asking me out or something, Roxas?” He was partly joking. Partly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxas flinched a little in shock. He was now blushing. Looks like Sora caught him off-guard. However, the blond relaxed as he shook his head and huffed out a laugh. Sora tilted his head to the side in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The blond then looked back at him and smirked, “Depends,” He started, taking one of Sora’s hand in his.“Would I get a ‘yes’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora gasped quietly before his look of shock formed into one of happiness. How badly did he want to say yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A thousand times yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But the reality of their current situation hit him. He looked down. There were many things that needed to be done before they could even think about being anywhere besides the barren wasteland that has seen countless battles in the past, with more to come in the future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora squeezed the hand holding his before looking back up. “I need to help Kairi.” He stated in a serious tone, his bright ocean eyes looking into deep sapphire. “We also have Xehanort to worry about.” The brunet then smiled reassuringly, “But, once this battle’s taken cared of, I’ll be sure to give you an answer.” He winked teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxas chuckled before also looking serious, “I know you will. I’m not letting you go alone.” He stopped Sora before he opened his mouth to protest. “I mean it, Sora. I’ve spent whatever time I’ve had in my existence fighting against you, it’s about time I fight alongside you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Roxas…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Besides,” The blond smirked, “It’ll give me the chance to pay the old man back for Xion and Lea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora sighed in defeat, “With how you handled Saix back there, I can’t doubt you’d be able to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Heh, so it’s settled? Save Kairi and kick Xehanort’s ass?” Roxas wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, pulling Sora securely against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora couldn’t help the giggle that drew out as he wrapped his arms around Roxas’s neck, “Sounds like a plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sora touched his forehead against the other’s, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh, “We can win this.” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roxas smiled as he leaned his forehead in, his eyes closing as well. “We **will** win this,” he affirmed, the strength in his words pronounced as he held the other boy tightly. “I’m not losing you to him.” Sora could hear the slight growl in the blond’s tone, provoking a slight shiver to run up his spine. His heart was beating along with Roxas’s. Even if they were no longer in the same body, it somehow felt as though they were still connected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You won’t.” Sora replied softly, “We’re doing this together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Together...” He heard Roxas repeat as the two boys remained in their embrace, neither willing to break it just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s funny how in the beginning, the two were divided in every sense of the word. But this time, with a better understanding of themselves and each other, it was different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Got an anime convention to attend next week, aaaa-nd I'll need to brainstorm for the next chapter. 
> 
> By the way, I'm still laughing how you can literally just stand there and still win in the boss battle against Saix since Roxas is a beast XD 
> 
> Hope to see you guys in the chapter! I'll definitely do my best to bring more Rokusora here!


	3. Leave A Message (T+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed calls and messages. 
> 
> Just a one-shot of how I perceive the boys are like when missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry in advance for the long-ass update gap. 
> 
> Authoress has been swamped with real-world stuff, please forgive me. :'(
> 
> I'm also sorry in advance if this wasn't worth the wait, I've been hit with serious writer's block and it felt like climbing a steep mountain trying to write this. But, I didn't want to post this until it was at least.....presentable.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

“Hey, this is Roxas. If you’re hearing this, then that means I must’ve finally gotten this stupid thing to work. But, anyway, sorry I missed your call, I guess. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you…...Unless you’re Emyd. For the twentieth time, man, I’m Not joining your band. Nor am I answering if it’s you trying to get details on what goes on between me and Sora, Lea. You’re going to just have to tell the girls to use their imagination, got that memorized?”

(Beep)

Sora laughed at the content of his boyfriend’s message that came through the phone speaker. It was just like the other keybearer to be so unconcerned on how he sounded as long as he got his point across. The brunet was currently sitting on a bench within the gardens of a castle. He, Donald and Goofy had recently encountered one of the worlds that lie outside the areas of the Ocean Between. The land itself was extraordinary with magical beings and adventure lurking every corner. What Sora found most interesting were the rulers of the land, three kings and two queens. The four being siblings who originally resided in a world without magic, only to be called into another for a purpose they’d never expect. Similar to what happened to himself, Riku and Kairi. 

Sora was hoping to get ahold of Roxas while he had some downtime. The two were assigned their respective missions which meant having to be apart from each other. While the couple accepted that would happen from time to time, Sora couldn’t help but feel melancholy about not being near his other.

“Hey, Rox. Just wanted to know how you’re doing, if your mission’s going okay, and if Lea and Xion want to give you back already. Heh. You’ll never guess what kind of world Donald, Goofy, and I found, it’s really beautiful and the people here make it even better! I think the people call this place Narnia. Would you believe that it’s behind a closet? There are talking animals and everything’s just so magical!” His excitement dwindled a little as the thought of wishing the blond was there to experience it with him. “But, I’m sure wherever you are, it must be amazing too. Something to brag about to the gang back in Twilight Town, right?” The brunet smiled looking up at a tree with newly bloomed flowers swaying in a gentle breeze. 

“I love you, Roxas. I miss you.” He finished his message quietly before putting the phone down.

“It is indeed a difficult task being apart from someone you hold dear.”

Sora was startled upon hearing the deep yet gentle voice. He looked up to see a majestic lion perched not too far from him. The brunet instantly got up from the bench to bow towards the lion.

“It is alright.” The lion reassured him walking closer, “Do rise, Son of Adam.”

Sora stood back up and smiled nervously,

“Am I that obvious?”

“It hasn’t gone unnoticed that you forgo partaking in the festivities that are occurring.” 

The brunet sighed, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Aslan’s mouth lifted in what appeared to be a small smile, “There is no need to apologize, Sora.” The wise lion told him gently, “I understand the reasoning behind it.”

Blue eyes became downcasted in response. “I know I should be capable of dealing with it, but, I can’t help it.” Sora admitted, “I never realized how overwhelming love could be.” He placed a hand over his heart.

Aslan hummed in acknowledgment, “Indeed, the heart works in ways that very few can comprehend. But, nevertheless, many welcome the feeling that comes with it.”

Sora wasn’t surprised by how accurate Aslan was in describing how he was feeling, considering that the great lion possessed great knowledge of the ins and out of the land as well as life itself. The two stood next to each other in amiable silence as they looked out into the distance over towards the sea. Everything became bathed in a light orange with the sun making its descent. 

“I get what you mean.” Sora smiled still looking forward, “The feeling I get from missing him is just one of the things that show how much I love him. I also know that when I do see him again, it’s going to feel great.” The brunet blushed while placing a hand behind his head in embarrassment, “Funny, I usually don’t say these types of things around him.”

Aslan chuckled quietly, “Absence does make the heart grow fonder. High King Peter and King Caspian would agree.”  
“Huh?”

While remaining stoic, Aslan regarded Sora with an amused look in his eyes as the latter turned his head in confusion. Without another word, the wise lion disappeared as mysteriously as he came.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yo, Roxas, I think someone called you.”

The blond turned his head to scowl at Lea. “And what were you doing on my phone?” He demanded as he took the device back. “You have your own, you know.”

The older teen put his hands up in mock surrender, “Just wanted to make sure you were aware. The person even left a message.” The redhead smirked, “‘Must’ve been Sora.” He chuckled as Roxas’s face brightened at the mention of his boyfriend. “Eager to hear from him?”

The shorter teen’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “And what if I am? Is it suddenly a crime to want to talk to my boyfriend?” Roxas asked defensively.

Lea merely ruffled the top of the blond’s head. “Relax, Romeo, I’m just messing with you.”

The blond scowled while batting the hand away from his head. “Clearly.”

“Give him a break, Lea.” Xion came over and put her hands on her hips. “You’re lucky you don’t have anyone we can tease you about yet.”

The redhead smiled proudly, “I do enjoy the single life. In the meantime, I’ll just tease Roxas about Sora, “ He gestured towards the blond, “And you about Naminé.” He grinned, gesturing towards the raven-haired girl. Now it was Xion’s turn to blush.

As his friends continued their banter, Roxas smiled thinking more about his boyfriend. While it’s been fun exploring different worlds with Lea and Xion, he still missed seeing Sora in all his radiance along with the positive energy he always possessed.

Upon seeing that the call and message did come from Sora, Roxas was just about to play it before remembering that his friends were still in hearing distance. 

“Hey, guys?” The two quieted down and looked towards him, “You mind continuing that elsewhere? I need to make a call.”

“Fine.” Xion rolled her eyes playfully as she took Lea’s arm pulling him away, “C’mon, Lea.” She looked over her shoulder with a wink. “Be sure to say ‘hi’ for us, kay?”

Roxas feigned exasperation by shaking his head as he turned his attention back to his gummiphone. As soon as he pressed the icon for the message to play, a warm feeling filled him at the sound of his lover’s voice. His expression turned sad when the message concluded, the forlorn tone obvious in Sora’s voice when he said that he missed him. Roxas immediately clicked on Sora’s number on his list of contacts, Sora’s listed under “Kitten”, and tapped the option to initiate a call. The dial sound could be heard a few times before going to voicemail. Roxas sighed knowing that Sora probably wouldn’t be checking his phone for a while.

“Hey, Sora. I guess you tried to call me. Of course, you did, it shows on my phone-......Sorry. What I mean to say is, sorry I missed your call, and you know it wasn’t intentional.” Roxas smiled softly, “I’d never pass up a chance to hear your voice. Heh, that sounded corny, didn’t it? It’s the truth though. I am having a blast going to these different worlds and everything. To answer your question, I think Lea and Xion want to give me back, something about me being more moody than usual or something. Can’t say much about the world I’m in right now, the people are nice and there’s this restaurant that I think could rival the Bistro back in Twilight Town. There’s also this big party that’s happening, the townsfolk say that it’s held once a year and lasts all day. You definitely would’ve liked it, all the dancing would be up your alley.” His smile became sad, “‘Wish you were here with me. Believe it or not, Kitten, I do miss you. I always miss you when I don’t get to see your goofy yet beautiful grin. Or that damn infectious laugh of yours-” Roxas paused and sighed closing his eyes. “See what you did, Sora? You turned me into the biggest sap known to man.” A smile nonetheless formed on his face. “Love you too, Sora. I’ll see you soon.” He finished before hanging up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora instantly perked up upon checking his phone that he had both a missed call and a voice message.

The brunet instantly clicked on the option to play the message, holding the phone close to his ear as he took solace in the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

Sora’s ocean eyes twinkled at the last part of Roxas’s message as if the blond was directly responding to his own declaration of love at that second. He wasn’t too surprised when he tried to call back that only Roxas’s outgoing message was heard.

Sora sighed as he proceeded to record his own response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pattern seemed to repeat for the next couple of weeks, one would try to call while the other missed it. However, neither failed in leaving a message, letting the other know that they never stopped thinking about them and how much their presence was missed.

While Sora was happy to talk with Riku and Kairi who had the time for a small phonecall, he still wished he could actually chat with his boyfriend.

“Why don’t you and Roxas just talk through them texting messages?” Goofy had asked.

Sora blushed, “I don’t know, I guess I just feel better hearing his voice…...” He wasn’t lying, Roxas’s voice did soothe him immensely on nights where his insomnia was at its highest. The brunet found himself sleeping better whether it was in his boyfriend’s bed or vice versa, as long as the other teen was near him. 

Donald snickered, “And we thought His and Her Majesty were the mushy ones.” he nudged the knight slightly with his elbow.

Sora stuck his tongue out in response, “Oh please, Donald. Don’t pretend you don’t get all gooey when Miss Daisy’s around.” 

The duck mage turned scarlet and squawked as Goofy and Sora laughed at how easily embarrassed their friend became. 

Eventually, the two would meet again unexpectedly at Disney Castle with both their teams reporting about the status of their missions. 

Neither were paying much attention to what was in front of them while walking down from opposite sides of the grand hall, too busy conversing with their respective comrades.

It was when they literally bumped into each other did they notice the other’s presence. Sora’s ocean eyes widened upon looking into the same sapphire he was missing the last couple of weeks. Roxas was just as dumbfounded, having been a while since he had Sora within his sight.

However, once the shock wore off, both teens brightened considerably and were quick to embrace. Sora practically launched himself at the taller teen as Roxas held out his arms, catching his boyfriend effortlessly. The brunet’s arms wound themselves around the other’s neck with Roxas holding Sora around his waist.

“Roxas.” Sora sighed nuzzling against the blond’s shoulder, more than happy being back in Roxas’s arms.

The taller boy chuckled softly, “Hey, Kitten.” A tender smile forming as he gazed fondly at the brunet, holding him close. “You got my messages?”

The smaller boy pouted as he looked at his lover. “You got mine?” Only to smile brightly when Roxas laughed as he kissed his cheek. The blond smiled back lovingly looking into vibrant ocean orbs. “As if I’d miss out on hearing your voice.” Sora let out a small giggle as his cheeks darkened. The couple were practically absorbed in each other until someone cleared their throat.

“Ahem.”

The two jolted and looked towards the source of the sound, still not separating. Lea just had an amused smirk on his face as he looked towards the couple. Xion hid a giggle behind her hand while Donald and Goofy snickered to each other.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Lea began, “In case you forgot, we’re supposed to be somewhere right now.” The red-head pointed towards the door that lead to the throne room. “You two can do….whatever you guys get up to when you think no one’s looking later.”

Sora hid his red face in his boyfriend’s chest while Roxas just held Sora even closer, scowling over at his best friend. Donald crossed his arms staring suspiciously at the pair, “And what is he talking about?”

Goofy smiled letting out a “Hyuck” and chimed in, “Yeah, it’s not nice to keep secrets, ya know.” The knight wagged a finger at them.

Sora groaned, “Can we not-”

“That’s None of your business,” Roxas interjected, turning his head to smirk at Donald. The duck huffed and scowled. “Sorry, Donald, what happens between me and Sora, Stays between me and Sora.” The blond finalized.

“Okay, guys, break it up.” Xion spoke up walking forward, “Let’s just get inside so that the king isn’t left waiting.”

“Didn’t I just say that?” Lea shook his head but followed after the raven-haired girl. Roxas and Sora both just sighed but smiled when Xion came over to walk with them. Soon, Sora was chatting with Xion on one side of him while still holding hands with Roxas who was on the other. 

Donald and Goofy were walking beside Lea behind the trio, when Goofy whispered to the redhead, “Y’know, Sora was pretty down the past couple of days. Was it the same for Roxas?”

“Tch, you kidding?” Lea whispered back, “Rox’s been moody like no one’s business. Well, more moody than usual.” The dog chuckled while Donald snickered. “I swear, these two have got it bad for each other, and I mean BAD.”

"Like 'trying to call each other but keep missing each other' bad?"

"Bingo! I say it's just the universe's way of pointing out just how crazily in love they are."

“Hey.” The trio looked in front of them with the other three looking back at them. “We can still hear you, you know.” Roxas pointed out in a disgruntled manner.

“Oops” Lea shrugged his shoulders, “Our bad.”

The blond just groaned and he shook his head but calmed when he felt Sora squeeze his hand reassuringly. Seeing the smaller boy smiling at him provoked the same expression. Leave it to his Sora to have the uncanny ability to pull him out of the souriest moods. Roxas smiled, squeezing his hand back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two groups made their reports, King Mickey dismissed them to get some rest for a job well done. 

As they got outside the castle, it was already starting to turn dusk with the sky changing from pink to a shade of indigo.

Lea stretched his arms above his head with a yawn, “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m planning on passing out the minute I get home. Isa must be getting bored being by himself.” He turned to Xion. “You going back to the house too?”

Xion shook her head, “I’m spending the night with Naminé. I promised I’d pay her a visit once we get back.” 

Lea smirked, “I see.” He laughed as she rolled her blue eyes. “Oh, lighten up, Xi, I’m just teasing. I’ll drop you off closer to her place once we hit Twilight Town.”

Xion sighed but smiled, “Thanks, Lea.”

The Flame Liberator user nodded before looking towards Roxas, “How ‘bout you, Rox?” he asked. He smiled seeing that his friend had an arm wrapped around a drowsy Sora who was leaning against him. 

Roxas looked down at Sora while rubbing his arm gently. “I think I’m going to take Sora home, he looks like he could pass out any moment.” The brunet was now rubbing at his eyes proving his point. “We’re going home now, Roxy?” Sora asked sleepily, holding onto the other as he buried his face onto his shoulder.

Deep Sapphire orbs softened at how adorable the smaller boy was in his drowsy state. “Yeah, Kitten, we’re going home.” The blond picked up Sora with ease, his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his neck as Roxas held him bridal style. Roxas looked over to Donald and Goofy. “You guys mind if I take him off your hands?” He asked with a slight smirk.

Goofy chuckled, “Not at all, Roxas. You two take care now.” He said waving to the pair. Roxas nodded.

Donald gave the dual key bearer a stern look, “You better get him home safely, you hear? And be _good _.” The duck wagged a finger stressing the last part of that sentence. The blond rolled his eyes before a mischievous grin formed as he walked away. “No promises.” He chortled hearing the indignant squawk behind him. “Later, Lea! ‘Night, Xion!” The blond called to his closest friends.__

__Lea waved back with a look of amusement while Xion smiled waving soundly, “‘Night, Roxas! ‘Night, Sora!”_ _

__Sora lifted his head from Roxas’s shoulder to wave while mumbling everyone a good night as well. The brunet then re-buried his head against Roxas’s shoulder, drifting off completely. Roxas smiled at the action and crossed into a dark portal that he conjured, the vortex closing in once the pair was all the way through._ _

__Despite not being a Nobody anymore, Roxas had retained some of the powers he possessed in the past, traveling between worlds via portals being one of them. The only downside was that the distance that his portals would allow him to travel were now limited. Thankfully, Destiny Islands was close enough where he was able to warp with no problem._ _

__As the blond stepped out of the portal, the sounds of smooth waves greeted him along with the crunching of sand under his feet. It was now nightfall at Destiny Islands, the area being devoid of the usual citizens as they were now most likely in the comfort of their own homes. The only thing out was the many stars and moon illuminating the sky. Roxas took a minute to appreciate how clearly the stars were showing, something he never really got to see in Twilight Town. As he made his way towards Sora’s house, Roxas gazed at his boyfriend who was still fast asleep in his arms. The image of how peaceful Sora looked warmed his heart considerably. The blond placed a gentle kiss on Sora’s forehead, the gesture causing ocean eyes to open slightly and a small smile to appear on the brunet’s face._ _

__Sora yawned silently and looked up at the blond endearingly, “Hey,” he greeted quietly, “We’re here already?” The brunet turned his head to see that his door was coming in view._ _

__Roxas smirked, “Your boyfriend has inter-worldly traveling abilities, remember?” he joked, the smaller of the two snorting. “Of course, how could I forget?” Sora moved his leg a little, letting Roxas know he could put him down. The taller boy gently set him back on his feet and let Sora unlock the door._ _

__As soon as they stepped inside, the door became shut with Roxas wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist to pull him into a kiss. The brunet hummed in delight and wound his arms around the other teen’s neck, parting his lips to allow Roxas to deepen the kiss. After a while of holding and feeling one another, the two broke apart. Both were now panting gazing into each other’s eyes. Roxas smiled, combing his fingers through brown locks listening to Sora’s appreciative purrs._ _

__“God, I missed this.” He whispered, “Missed you.” The blond whispered while slowly nuzzling the side of the smaller’s neck leaving small butterfly kisses in his wake._ _

__Sora’s breath hitched softly as Roxas’s lips touched his skin. “I can feel it.” He giggled feeling a kiss on his cheek. The brunet smiled seeing his boyfriend at eye level again, “I missed you too.” The other teen smiled back and just held Sora close. The smaller boy sighed in content snuggling against his boyfriend. The pair just stood there enjoying the feel of being in each other’s arms as if making up for the time they had to spend apart._ _

__Eventually, Sora let out a big yawn, which prompted a laugh from Roxas._ _

__“Still tired?”_ _

__Sora nodded, “Apparently so.” Only to squeak when he was swept into Roxas’s strong arms. “Give a guy a warning, will ya?” He pouted but nevertheless rested his head on the other’s shoulder._ _

__The blond chuckled gently and winked, “You know you love it, Kitten.”_ _

__Sora flushed while mumbling, “Yeah, yeah, I do.” He then lifted his head with a smile telling him, “You may take me to bed now.” before resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder again._ _

__Roxas raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “‘Thought you wanted to sleep.” he teased, earning himself a hit on the arm. The blond laughed as he made his way towards Sora’s room. “Though, I guess I wouldn’t mind it if we were to-”_ _

__“Maybe later…” Sora interrupted before looking up again, “Perv.”_ _

__“I was gonna say stay up longer and watch random videos.” Roxas snorted a laugh._ _

__“No, you didn’t.”_ _

__“Yeah, you’re right. But, I do know you need to get some serious shut-eye.” The blond pointed out seriously on the last part. “Those bags won’t just magically disappear.”_ _

__“They kinda will if you think about it.”_ _

__“You know what I mean.” Roxas shook his head._ _

__Sora smiled with his eyes still closed, “Love you, Roxy.” The brunet murmured, falling asleep for real this time._ _

__Roxas gave the boy in his arms a tender smile, warmth evident in his deep blue eyes. Upon entering the bedroom, he whispered, “‘Love you too, Kitten.” The blond quietly pushed the door closed with his foot. Despite his earlier comments, Roxas was too ready to fall asleep. But, this time with the boy who he had missed dearly. After removing Sora's jacket and tossing it onto the chair nearby, he gently placed the smaller boy on the bed. Roxas then removed his own jacket and tossed it to join Sora's before getting into the bed himself, pulling the covers over both of them. Gathering Sora into his arms, Roxas felt the other teen snuggle against his chest, possibly drawn to his heartbeat. Roxas couldn't help but feel how fulfilling it was to have his own heart that his lover could listen to, something he believed long ago wouldn't be possible. The blond held the other closely and protectively, resting his chin on top of disheveled brown hair. He was relieved to see that Sora was sleeping soundly, Roxas couldn't describe how worried about his boyfriend's sleep deprivation hitting and being unable to help him through it. While he knew the Kingdom Key user is strong, Roxas wouldn't stop trying to protect him.__

____With the knowledge that his lover was asleep and safely in his arms, the blond slowly joined the other in a slumber. Both were at peace being back in each other's presence._ __ _

____

__And no more missed calls would be made._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, ending's crap, I know.
> 
> But, yeah, I added Narnia in there since I feel that would've been a cool world to have in the game. And yes, I ship Peter/Caspian in; You can thank the film adaptation of Prince Caspian for that! The world that Roxas was in, I was leaning towards New Orleans in Princess and the Frog.
> 
> Anyway, again, sorry about the long wait for this. A lot of stuff's been going on.
> 
> I honestly don't know when I'll have another chapter up, but I'll do my best to get more out there.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience along with the kudos that was left. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my work. It really gives me the encouragement to keep going. Also, thank you to those helping me think of ideas with your headcanon prompts on my tumblr, those are enjoyable to work on and they give me good writing ideas lol
> 
> See you in the next chap!


End file.
